Everyday Dilemma
by ForgottenUser
Summary: The team is faced with the everyday dilemma! How will they pull through when faced with an unanswerable truth! Which came first, the chicken or the egg?
1. Everyday Dilemma: Reid

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Reid: Well, this is the question philosophers have been trying to answer for centuries. Personally I believe that the egg came first, yet there is a dilemma between this as this question also evokes the question of the universe and how it began? So which did come first, the chicken or the egg? Maybe we'll never know, if you you'll probably have to travel back into time to discover the answer- then again time continuum could be alter and that's if you could even time trav-

Morgan: Kid?

_Reid notices everyone stood staring at him, smirks plastered on their faces._

Reid: I'm blabbering aren't I?


	2. Everyday Dilemma: Rossi

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Rossi: I covered this once in one of my books. _Hmph, why can't kid genius figure it out? _Maybe if you slowly build up a profile, get around how a philosophers mind works, the question will answers itself! Obvious the chicken came first.

Reid: How can you prove that thought? There's no proof

_Team all chuckling, as a large debate breaks out between Rossi and Reid. Discussing which came first._

Hotch: Lets' just calm down, figure this out as a team.


	3. Everyday Dilemma: Garcia

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Garcia: Office of supreme genius, how can I offer my wonderful services?

_Morgan on the phone to Garcia._

Morgan: Chicken or the egg baby girl?

Garcia: My beautiful dark chocolate man, I shall whip up the perfect answer to that question.

_Slight pause, all you hear is furious typing on the keyboard. Followed by a loud 'Aha!'_

Garcia: The answer to your question my handsome prince is, I don't freaking know! I'll leave that in your capable hands. Garcia is out.

_Reid and Morgan chuckling amongst themselves, as Garcia hangs up._


	4. Everyday Dilemma: Hotch

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Hotch: So team, we need to figure this out together. This is serious work, nothing good could come of this unless with come to a conclusion. So what is it? The chicken or the egg?!

_Everyone just glares at Hotch, worried expressions._

Hotch: I say we build a solid profile, then we work our way up from there. There has to be a solid explanation, for why people keep putting themselves through this torture. There could be no way out of this now.

_Everyone just gets up and leaves, leaving Hotch stood there pondering the thought of which came first?_


	5. Everyday Dilemma: JJ

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

JJ: How can you get the chicken or the egg first? Won't you have to have two chickens to create an egg? So what is it, two eggs? Or two chickens?

_Prentiss and Garcia stood staring at JJ, smiling away as they see the concentration on JJ's face._

Rossi: Who says the egg wasn't already fertilized?

Reid: That's impossible! An egg can't fertilize itself you need a male chicken to fertilize.

JJ: Imagine though Spence? Use your imagination.

Reid: Imagination doesn't give answers. Imagination is like an advert with apples on, to sell big slabs of beef.

_JJ walks off shaking her head, in laughter. _


	6. Everyday Dilemma: Morgan

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Morgan: Hotch, are you serious? Is this actually what Strauss has put us up to? Are you messing?

_Hotch glaring at Derek, with utter focus and seriousness._

Morgan: Fine. The chicken.

Reid: There's nothing to prove that the chicken came first, you can't just say 'the chicken' what's your explanation?

_Morgan stares at Reid, smirking to himself._

Morgan: I don't need an explanation kid, I said it's the chicken. So it's the chicken.

_Reid walks off, with a confusing look on his face._


	7. Everyday Dilemma: Prentiss

Everyday Dilemma's?

The team faces the all important question, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Prentiss: It's obvious the egg came first, chickens hatch from eggs. You can't get a chicken laying an egg, without a chicken being hatch from an egg!

_Team watches Prentiss in confusion._

Morgan: You've confused me Emily.

Rossi: Me too.

Prentiss: Ugh. Men, your all so easily confused.


End file.
